After Hours
by Guardian'sDragonOfDeath
Summary: Request for jeremy. crawford27. Lois stays late to finish an article and runs into the janitor. She's tense and he massages her. Shitty summary, but don't care because it's a Smut fic anyway. Lois is most likely OOC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of DC's characters.**

 **Request for jeremy. crawford27**

 **AN: Never read the DC comics or any Superman comics, so Lois is most likely OOC.**

 **Lois's POV:**

I was getting tired. I had been hunched over my desk for the past four hours. Everyone else had left already. I stayed back, trying to finish my article for Friday's edition which was due tomorrow morning. I was almost done with it. I looked at the time to see that it was almost 10:00pm. I got up and went to pour myself another cup of coffee. I could feel some pain in my neck and back from being bent over for a long period of time. I opened the door to the break room and was surprised to see Larry cleaning it.

Larry was a 70 year old custodian for the _Daily Planet_. He was really polite and kind. He still had a full head of hair and just a small amount of belly fat.

He gave a small jump when I greeted him.

"Hi, Lois. What are you still doing here after 11 at night?"

"Just finishing an article, Larry."

"Try not to stay much longer. A young lady like you needs her rest."

I tried not to blush. Larry was always giving off handed compliments like that to everyone, so I should have been used to them. I started up the coffee machine since the pot was empty. It was quiet for a few minutes as I waited to the coffee to finish brewing. I rubbed my neck and stretched my back, trying to get the kinks out.

"Are you okay, Lois?"

"I'm fine. Just trying to get some kinks out."

"Would you like me to help? My wife used to say that I had magical hands."

"Sure. Why not?"

I sat down in one of the chairs. Larry started with my neck, and it felt wonderful. He used the pads of his fingers to massage my neck before moving on to my shoulders. The heels of his hands pressed down slowly over my shoulders to the base of my neck. I could feel the kinks in my neck and back slowly being worked out. He guided my body so that he could get more access to my back. I could feel the coolness of the table through my shirt as my breasts pressed against it. I felt my nipples harden. I heard myself let out an involuntary moan.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah. You can keep going."

His hands continued kneading my back. Every movement pushed my breasts against the table, and I had to do everything in my power not to moan. Larry's hands went all over my back and sides. There were a few times when he would accidentally brush against my breasts, but it felt really good so i didn't say anything. I slowly felt my body loosen up when I heard the coffee machine start beeping. Larry removed his hands, and I wanted to whine at the loss of contact.

"I guess that I should let you get back to work now, Ms. Lois."

"Yeah, I should."

I made my way over to the coffee machine. I poured myself a cup and went back to my desk. When I sat down, my ass felt wet. I stood up and checked my chair to see if it was wet but didn't feel anything. However, I felt something wet running down my legs. Looking around to make sure that Larry wasn't nearby, I slipped my hand into my slacks; and my panties had been soaked through. I was surprised that I hadn't felt it earlier. How did Larry make me this wet and how wet would I get if he gave me a full body massage?

I spent the next hour finishing up my article before calling it a night. I looked at the clock to see that it was almost 12:00am. My horniness had steadily increased over the last hour. As much as I wanted to get myself off, I was never a quiet person; so Larry definitely would have heard me cuming. I packed my bag up and got on the elevator.

"Mrs. Lois, hold the elevator please!"

I pressed the button to hold the doors open as Larry entered the elevator with his cart.

"Thank you."

"Thank you for the massage earlier."

"It wasn't a problem."

"I'm still a little tense. Would you mind coming over to my place and giving me another massage?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Lois."

Larry put up his cart when we made it down to the first floor, and then we headed back to my apartment.

"Just follow me up to my bedroom. I'm just going to change into something more comfortable, and we can get started."

I quickly grabbed a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt before heading into the bathroom to change. I threw my dress shirt and slacks into my hamper and pulled on the t-shirt. I finally got a good look at my panties which were now see through, and my upper thighs were still slick. I put on my cotton shorts which covered the wet part of my thighs. I looked in the mirror to make sure that the back of my thighs weren't wet and saw that the shorts showed off my ass cheeks a good bit. I left the bathroom, hoping that Larry hadn't made it to the bedroom yet; but he was sitting on my bed waiting for me. Guess I was stuck with these shorts.

"Just lie down and rest your head on the pillows, Ms. Lois."

I did as he said and laid down. My head was elevated with my arms resting at my sides, fully aware that the bottom of my ass was revealed to him. I felt the bed dip down as he got onto the bed. I felt him sit on my ass and start pressing the palms of his into my back.

"Is this okay, Ms. Lois?"

"Mhmm."

He continued pressing into my back with his palms. He started at the top from my shoulder blades and slowly moved down my spine until he made it to the top of my butt. I felt my body slowly relax as his hands traveled along my body, massaging each part of my back thoroughly and removing any remaining kinks or knots in my back. A constant stream of moans and groans left my mouth. Once he finished my back, he moved to my arms. He pressed my arms to my sides as he kneaded them. His fingers grazed the sides of my breasts as he moved over my arms. His hands rested over the top of my butt, and he moved to kneel over my legs when he finished with my arms.

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yyeeesss. Don't stop. It feels to good." I moaned out.

As soon as his hands pressed down on my cheeks, I was reminded about how soaked my panties had been earlier. He spent a good amount of time massaging my butt. His thumb would move over my crotch every now and then. I was pretty sure that a wet stain was forming on my shorts and the bed. If Larry noticed anything, he didn't say anything. I was almost positive that I was subtlety shoving more of my ass into his hands. I wanted to let out a whine when his hands left my ass and traveled down to my legs. He lifted one leg onto his shoulder. One hand massaged my leg as his other hand grabbed my crotch and lifted my body a little higher. His thumb was pressing right over my pussy.

His thumb pushed into my pussy over my shorts and panties as he continued massaging me. The pleasure from the massage and my horniness from earlier were pushing me toward an orgasm. He raised my leg a little higher which caused his thumb to brush my clit, and that was all it took to set me off. I screamed into my pillow as I felt my entire body shudder from pleasure. I felt my pussy try to close around a cock that wasn't there as my body buzzed from the orgasm. When I came back down to earth, I realized that Larry had switched to my other legs, and I felt I finger in my pussy as another rubbed my clit. Larry slid another finger in me and instantly found my g-spot. It didn't take much longer for me to have another orgasm. I couldn't cover my scream in time.

"OH GOD LARRY! YOU'RE MAKING ME CUM AGAIN!"

I felt completely relaxed, and my legs were jello; so I didn't resist as Larry flipped me over onto my back. He smiled down at me and wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt his hard cock press against my cloth covered pussy.

"Now, I know why your wife said that you have magic hands."

"We aren't done yet."

He raised my arms above my head and tied something around my wrists. Then, he pulled my t-shirt up and over my eyes, leaving my nose and mouth uncovered. My breasts and hard nipples were exposed, and I didn't put up much protest. His hands move to my breasts, alternating between squeezing my tits or pinching my nipples. I shivered as he sucked on each nipple before pinching and pulling them. His hard dick was still pressed against my pussy, and I grinned the best I could against it. He used his hands to hold me still as he sucked and bit at my breasts. I was about to have my third orgasm in the span of an hour and without being fucked. My boobs started feeling more and more sensitive and giving me more and more pleasure. I came when Larry found my clit through my shorts and pinched it. My body thrashed from the pleasure of my third orgasm. I was pretty sure that I woke up my neighbors. Larry pulled our crotches close together as I rode out my orgasm. I could not move my body after.

"You squirt a lot." He said when I finally came down from my high.

"I usually don't." I blushed and looked away in embarrassment. I was slightly ashamed that his elderly man could make me cum so hard and feel so good.

Larry stripped out of his overalls and revealed his seven inch long, five inch wide dick. He removed my soaked-through panties and shorts. He threw the shorts to the side and stuffed my panties in my mouth as he slid inside of me. My body felt boneless, and I couldn't stop him if I wanted to. I moaned at his thickness stretched me out. He let me adjust to his member before he began thrusting into me harder and harder. The pleasure was immense. His thick cock always pressed against my g-spot. He picked me up and left my bed before sitting down somewhere. I used my arms to brace myself on his knees as he lifted my up and down on his pole.

"Smile for the camera, Lois."

My eyes widen as I was the red light of the camera in the corner of the room. It had a perfect view of my bed and the chair that I was riding him on. There was a mirror behind the camera and watched as my boobs bounced up and down. My hair was a mess, and I could see my panties sticking out of my mouth. Saliva was running down the side of my mouth. Larry slapped me across my breasts, and my pussy tightened around him.

"I said smile, whore."

I did as he said and got a better view of the underwear stuffed in my mouth. Larry continued to slap my breasts as he drove into me. He landed one slap across my nipple and slipped a finger in my ass, and I came again. I threw my head back in my orgasmic pleasure as my pussy squirted around his cock.

"That'll be great on video. Now, I'm taking your ass."

My eyes widened in shock as he pulled out of me. I wanted to resist, but he had been so nice and made me feel so good that I decided to let him do whatever he wanted. He held my legs against my body, showing my gaping pussy to his camera as he easily slid into my ass from the lubrication from all of my juices. I couldn't stop the moans as he filled my ass.

"Rub your clit and play with yourself. I want to see you squirt on video later."

I did as he told me as he pummeled my ass. I was able to slide three fingers inside of me as he hammered my ass. My mind was going on a pleasure overload from my previous orgasms and the feeling of him fucking my ass as I played with myself. I was so sensitive that came again. The panties no longer muffled my screaming. I watched as my juices sprayed onto my carpet. He removed himself from my ass and set me down. I saw surprised that he had lasted for so long. He took out the panties and set me down on my knees.

He grabbed my head and crammed his dick in my mouth. I sucked as hard as I could, cleaning him off. It wasn't long before he started face fucking me. All I could do was gag on his cock. A few minutes later, he pulled out of my mouth and fired rope and rope of cum and coated my entire face. Some of his cum dropped down onto my breasts. He faced me to the camera, making sure to show my cum-coated face.

"I can still keep going, so we are going into your hallway. If you aren't quiet, your neighbors will see you as the whore you are; but I have a feeling that you would enjoy it."

He took his camera and dragged me into the hall. He set of the camera to get a view of us fucking and anyone that decided to watch. He used my arms to give him a firm grip as he thrust inside of me. A yelp escaped my lips when I remembered where we were. I did my best to contain my moans; and for a while, the sound of skin meeting skin was the only noise in the hall. Larry broke my seal of silence when he used his finger to flick my clit. I let out a moan which was followed by screams of pleasure.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Larry, I'm about to cum!"

I heard some doors open and heard the gasps. I opened my eyes to see some of my male neighbors watching me get fucked. Larry ignore them and kept thrusting into me. I saw some of them pull out their cocks and begin masturbating to me getting fucked. Seeing them want to masturbate to me set me off. My pussy clamped down on Larry and did its best to milk his load from his cock. A few more minutes after I came, Larry unloaded another massive load inside my cunt. He pulled out of me, and I collapsed onto the floor as his sperm leaked from my abused cunt. Larry rolled me onto my back and invited the masturbators to unleash their loads on me as he filmed it. I felt as loads of cum rained down on me. Larry made me suck each of their cocks dry when they were done. When it was all over, I had a belly full of cum and a full coating of cum on my face and all over my body.

Larry brought me to my bed and laid me down before turning off his camera. He cleaned his cock with my panties from earlier.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Lois. When you come in, make sure to come to work with a vibrator. I want you to be ready for me. If not, this video of you goes viral."

Then he left my apartment and left me relaxed, satisfied and coated in cum.


End file.
